nipponichifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay: Isle of Torment (Sonic RP)
Plot Mardin Island. The island is well known for being a popular tourist attraction, but it is also famous for its dark history and the creepy atmosphere people feel by just looking at it. The island's history was not a pleasant one, for it was full of bloodshed. The earliest settlers, who appeared on the island 612 years ago, executed over half of their own upon being accused of witchcraft, and the village disappeared without a trace shortly after. Some time later more settlers tried setting foot on the island, but a storm caused some of the ships to disappear without a trace. One of them was soon found, but all 344 passengers were never found even to this day. 120 years later, a wealthy man and his family purchased the island and built a mansion on there, but the family apparently experienced phenomenons which were beyond the natural order (as some rumors speculate), but what IS known is that the family disappeared without trace, leaving their mansion and everything in it behind. The building as then converted into an insane asylum 57 years later after a town was built near he coast of the island, and a maximum security prison was built there. During the Second Great War, the prison was used by Mobians as a military base, and has a story about a rogue colonel who executed 70 of his men under treason charges, but no proof of such accusation was ever found. The colonel then took his own life when he was supposed to be court martialed. In the present day, the island is at peace, and is used to execute a large number of Mobius' criminals, although some of the island's inhabitants have admittedly been feeling very uneasy recently; not of their personal lives, but of the island itself. Cast *The Random Rangers (played by Ryu) *Dismal the Hedgehog (played by Ryu) *Lloyd the Cat (played by Genesjs) *Sera the Lynx (played by Genesjs) *Alent the Fish (played by Genesjs) *Malicious the Cacophony (Played by Genesjs) *Shima the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Hali the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Alyssa the Wolf (played by Shima) *Xilax the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Abumi Anko the Panda (Played by Famotill) *Shun the Panda (Played by Famotill) *Bella the Bandicoot (Played by Famotill) Roleplay ﻿ Prologue Mardin Island, a small group of Trolls has just arrived. They are standing in front of the asylum. Toxic: So this is the place, eh? Doesn't look like there'd be any treasure here... Mac: We haven't even started looking. Toxic: Oh, but of course. at Dismal Mutt! Dismal: *jumps* Y-Yes Toxic? Toxic: towards the asylum's open front doors Start looking. Dismal: Huh? Toxic: Get in there and look for treasure, mutt! Dismal: B-But...at asylum...i-it's really d-d-dark and c-creepy... Toxic: Guess what? I don't care! Dismal through the doors Dismal: AAAAAAGH!! ???: *A sinister aura awakens within the island. It views the interior of the hotel, as a stranger enters the asylum* Dismal: *whimper* gets up Th-This is a baaaad idea.... a vivid and lucid vision appears vision appears in Dismals eyes; in the Asylum, he sees a beautiful mansion, but a woman and child is running from a man with a knife but nothing is moving. The woman screams "Harold, NOO!!!". The vision then disappears, the asylum returning to its original, dark interior, as though it wasn't inhabitable for many years Dismal: in fear Wh-What w-was TH-THAT?! force quietly watches Dismal, bloodlust emits from the very earth on the island ???: *ghost-like tone* Weeee'veee been waiting... for.. youuuuuuuu.... Dismal: about a foot in the air WAAUUUGH!! for the front doors presence vanishes, leaving the island in a "normal" atmosphere once more... Dismal: G-G-Guys!! Th-There's s-suh-something r-really wr-wrong h-huh-here!! Toxic: You're right, there is: You're not doing what you're told! *grabs Dismal by the collar and legs and throws him through the asylum's doors and into the building* Dismal: NOOO!! lands hard on the ground. happens, the building remaining quiet Toxic: *walks into the asylum and peers around* What's wrong, Mutt? Afraid of the dark? Or are you afraid of man-eating mice? >:) Dismal:'' Th-There was a v-v-voice, I-I s-swear!! '''Toxic: Indeed there was, and here's what the voice is saying now: Move that scrawny ass of yours before I bury it 50 feet under! *kicks Dismal in the rear* Dismal: GAH!! Toxic: Move it, Mutt! You think I'm screwin' around?! Dismal: B-Buh-But...!! Toxic: *kick Dismal down the hall and into what looks like a stairwell* Dismal: AAAAAAAGH!! into the stairwell OOF!! Toxic: Grahhh, this place is huge... Gonna be a pain to find that treasure... *looks around* This place gives me the chills... Let's get our work done Mutt so I can get out of here! Dismal: up painfully Y-Yes Toxic.. Toxic: Up the stairs, Mutt. looks up the stairwell, whimpering. He reluctantly begins to ascend the stairwell. Toxic: *follows Dismal, an agitated look on his face* eventually reach the top of the stairwell. Toxic: *sees a door and opens it* opening it, the room he sees glows reddish-orange and everything in the room doesn't move, but everything he sees Dismal can't see. He sees what looks like a doctor overlooking a dead person on a chair. ???: I have tried to show my patients a brand new world, but it is a shame that very few of them have lived to see it. vision vanishes and the room is once again dark and empty save for the piece of furniture he saw in the vision Toxic: *backs away* What the hell?! Dismal: ?! Toxic: Screw this, you're on your on Mutt! *runs for the entrance* Dismal: T-Toxic, wait!! after him Toxic:' *runs out the door and into the woods* also runs out of the asylum and into the woods. But he soon gets lost... :(Ryu-Think they'd slam shut on him?) :(Gen-Nah, the island hasn't completely awoken yet :P H could just get lost in the woods or somehow end up where some of he characters are residing in the town :P) :(Ryu-Okay.) :(Gen-Wanna call it quits for the night?) :(Ryu-Okay. You gotta go to bed?) :(Gen-Nah, I was just curious, unless you want to continue for a bit?) :(Ryu-Oh, well I don't mind continuing.) :(Gen-Okay, were should Dismal end up? Staying int he woods, or arrive in town?) :(Ryu-Maybe our heroes find him in the woods, but first mistake him for a ghost or something) :(Gen-Sure, why not? So if we're gona start of part 1, who're you gonna control first?) :(Ryu-Probably Ryu...) :(Gen-Guess I'll go with Lloyd :P) :(Ryu-Okay. But I g2g to bed now...seeya tomorrow!) :(Gen-Okie dokie, good night!) Dismal: Oh man....I-I think I'm lost.... Part 1 with Ryushu the Cat... Ryu: Man...I'm bored... at Hotel Reek, Lloyd the Cat watches a soap opera made by Mina Mongoose Lloyd: Never thought I'd see her make one of these. I wonder if she's in a financial jam. watches he soap opera for another 23 seconds Lloyd: ... (thinking: This is boring. I should see what Ryu is doing) *takes out is cell phone and dials Ryu's number* (thinking: He's a lover boy at playyyy~ look into his eyes~ Oh oh, he's being tellin' lies....) (Meanwhile..) Alyssa: (playing a video game that she had already beaten) Ugh...there's nothing to do... (turns the game off and leaes her room) Mom, Dad, I'm going for a walk! Mom: Okay, but be back before it gets too late! Alyssa: I will! (grabs her backpack and leaves) with Ryu...she answers her cellphone. Ryu: Hello? Lloyd: What have thou done with mah cupcake stash, vile woman-thingy? 8( Ryu: I eated it, silly old man-thing. Lloyd: Howdy, hi, and hello. What might you be up to this fine evening?